Kiss the Girl
by A. Windsor
Summary: Callie and Arizona's daughter's girl-kissing causes drama in the Robbins-Torres household. AU!verse.
1. Part 1

Title: _Kiss the Girl_

Author: A. Windsor

Pairing/Characters: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. My one semester of law school could allow me to legalese this a little more, but it also tells me it's pretty useless. So please don't sue; it's not mine, I'm just playing!

Series: AU!verse

Summary: Lena's girl-kissing causes drama in the Robbins-Torres household. [March 2032]

Author's Note: Chapter 1 of 5. Expanding on a reference in _Christmas Waltz._ Beta'd by the absolutely wonderful, terribly snarky roughian.

* * *

Lena's phone chirps and she pulls it from her jacket pocket, noting the text from her older brother.

_Where are you?_

"Everything okay?" her companion asks, giving her a warm smile.

Lena nods.

"Asa's just checking in," she says as she quickly messages back: _Cálmate. Just giving Chloe a tour._

The response is immediate.

_Of the hospital? Keep it in your pants, Len. We leave in 30._

The sixteen-year-old grins a little at her brother's antics.

"We've still got half an hour, then our ride's leaving."

"Oh," the pretty brunette says, a little disappointed, tucking a strand of light brown hair behind her ear. "Should we head back?"

"No, we're good," Lena assures her, opening one of the big swinging doors for Chloe and ushering her through. "In thirty minutes, he'll _say_ it's time to go, but it'll take awhile to round up our brother and sister and get ready. We have plenty of time."

* * *

Lena doesn't _mean_ to always end up in this situation, but, well, she's certainly not going to object. Besides, it's just a few minutes in a closet...

She steps into the kiss, feeling the butterflies flutter in her stomach as her hands search for purchase on Chloe's hips. The older girl's lips part and Lena happily takes the invitation as Chloe's arms loop around her neck. Lena's hands inch upward, enjoying the way she can feel the heat from the skin of the other girl's stomach through the thin cotton of her uniform oxford.

The junior has been flirting with her for the past few weeks. Lena's one of only a handful of openly gay students at their small, prestigious private school, but there's never been a shortage of girls wanting to, for example, corner her in hospital supply closets. And she's just fine with that, because she _likes_ kissing girls, all soft skin and warm lips, even if her momma thinks she does it too much. Or that she gets _caught_ doing it too much? Or something like that.

Lena moves her lips to Chloe's neck, encouraged when the older girl threads her fingers through her blonde curls, tugging them loose from their ponytail. As she gets to the base of her neck, Chloe encourages her even further, taking one hand to undo the buttons of her shirt.

Which, yeah, Lena's not going to object to either, taking a moment to enjoy the downward view. She lets one hand drift lower, getting a good grip of her ass through the plaid skirt, as the other continues upward, brushing at the underside of Chloe's bra. She pulls back to meet clear green eyes in the low light, making sure this is okay. Asa has taken it upon himself to make sure she knows how to be a gentleman, at least, if she insists on kissing a bunch of girls in parked cars (and storage closets).

Chloe just nods and presses forward, so Lena kisses her again, her hand reaching upward as—

"What the hell? Why can't people in this damn hospital just- Lena?"

The girls jump apart, and Lena steps in front of Chloe with a meek:

"Hi, Aunt Miranda."

"Oh, don't you dare 'Aunt Miranda' me right now, Lena Rose. That's _Chief Bailey_ to you, and you're going to get yourself together and march right down to _Chief Bailey's_ office this instant."

Lena turns to say _something_ to the absolutely mortified older girl, but Bailey cuts her off.

"Now, Lena! I'll deal with your _friend_."

Straightening out her shirt and skirt, Lena gives Chloe the most supportive look she can before ducking out.

"Please, _please_, you can't tell my parents," Chloe begs, holding her shirt together, flushed beet red. "I mean, the _boys_ they know about, but..."

"Look, I don't really care what you personally are doing; you're not even close to my responsibility. But that girl is, so run along before I decide I'm annoyed enough to make you my responsibility, too. Just fix yourself up and get out of here. I suggest you call someone else for a ride, though. Things could be tense in the Robbins-Torres house tonight."

Miranda Bailey shakes her head as she leaves the poor, embarrassed girl behind in the closet and goes to page Lena's mothers.

* * *

"She what?"

"Oh, c'mon, Arizona, it's kinda funny! It's not like we didn't do it; probably in that same closet."

Callie gets glares of doom from both her wife and her boss, so she wisely backs off, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, where's the girl?" Arizona asks, working her jaw. In her mind, this is just the final straw. Forget the string of partners, Lena needs to learn where it is and _isn't_ appropriate to be making out.

Supply closet at your mothers' work? Definitely _isn't._

"I sent her home. I think the embarrassment was enough of a lesson for her. But I know you said this has been a chronic problem with Miss Lena so I thought you'd like to know."

"Oh, I very much wanted to know," Arizona says grimly. She pushes open the door to Bailey's office and beckons the waiting teenager. "Our car. Now."

"Momma," Lena starts, calculatedly repentant look in place as she steps forward.

"Car, Lena. I'm not making _more _of a scene here."

"Pero, Mami," she turns to her madre in search of amnesty. "No hice nada terrible. Sólo nos besamos y no importa tanto que-" [I didn't do anything awful. We were only kissing and it's not such a big deal-]

"Don't make it worse, Lena. Do as your mother says."

Lena sulks past the office with an "I'm really sorry, Chief Bailey," and downcast blue eyes. That, at least, does the littlest bit to alleviate her mother's ire.

"Don't let it happen again, Lena, and we'll be fine."

"Yes, ma'am," Lena says and disappears, hurrying towards the parking lot.

Callie wonders what they did right that so far this is the worst they have had to deal with and that she has absolute faith that Lena will walk straight to the car and await her fate.

"You should take the others out to dinner or something. I need to—"

"Yell?"

"That, too."

* * *

"Chloe Martin? Really? Who hasn't gone there?"

"Thanks, Katie," Asa rolls his eyes. "That's clearly the point."

Gossip travels fast in Seattle Grace-Mercy West, and the attendings' kids are usually the first to know anything. Today, three Robbins-Torres', a Shepherd, and an Altman-Tate are buzzing with the latest news on their compatriot; news Asa probably should have seen coming a mile away.

"Look alive, troops," Asa orders his brother and sister under his breath as he spots their madre coming towards them with a pinched look on her face.

"Hola m'ijos."

"Hey, Mami," Teo greets.

"Get your stuff, chicos," Callie instructs, kissing the almost-ten-year-old's head. "I'm taking Lena's place in the car. We're headed out to dinner."

Teo looks up with wide eyes.

"Momma didn't kill her, did she?"

Callie looks quickly to Asa.

"You _told_ him?"

Asa winces. "He heard."

"Your mother didn't kill her, Teo. They're just... having a talk. And we're going to grab some food. Do you wanna come Katie? Nicky?"

"No, thanks," seventeen-year-old Katie declines politely, slinging an arm over her ten-year-old companion's shoulder. "Nick and I have a date with the cafeteria lasagna; his dad should be here in about twenty minutes, and I promised I'd keep an eye on him."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"We're sure. We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Well?"

"Ma'am?"

Arizona grips the steering wheel tightly as her daughter plays coy.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm very sorry for getting caught with a girl- "

"A mostly shirtless girl," Arizona interjects.

"In a closet at your place of work. It was very inappropriate." Lena says all the right things, but completely misses the true essence of Arizona's frustration. "It will never happen again."

"You better believe it will never happen again," Arizona bites back angrily.

Lena huffs out a little sigh, her eyes rolling towards the darkening skyline out the window.

"'Snot like people don't do it all the time at that place," she grumbles under her breath.

"Lena Rose!"

The teen slumps lower in her seat.

"I just don't see why you always freak about this stuff. It's just kissing!"

"It's not just the kissing, Lena, and you know it."

"No, I don't."

"Why this girl? Do you like her, besides being her science partner?"

"I guess," Lena shrugs. "She's really pretty."

Arizona groans. Teenagers.

"Is she nice?"

"Sure."

A ringing endorsement.

"Then why don't you take her on a few dates? You're old enough to do that. A movie, maybe? I just don't understand why it's a long line of girls I've never even met that you get caught with in inappropriate places. You know your madre and I aren't opposed to you dating."

Lena shrugs. Arizona sighs.

"You really don't see why this is upsetting?"

"No, ma'am."

"Okay then. You're grounded."

"What? That's not fair. Asa and Katie make out at the hospital all the time!" Lena throws her brother under the bus.

"And if they ever get caught like that, he'll be grounded, too."

"Well, for how long?"

"I'll have to discuss it with Mami, but you can assume this weekend is gone."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it until you're ready to really listen to me about this."

"Fine. Whatever. You're ridiculous."

"Excuse me?" Arizona demands with full mommy-voice, and though Lena's nostrils flair indignantly, she wisely keeps her mouth shut. "That's what I thought. Dinner and bed when we get home."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Momma, we're home!"

"Hey there, Tiny Dancer," Arizona greets their youngest wearily as Teo pokes his head into his moms' bedroom.

"Mami took us for tacos. Los chicos at Carlito's wanted to know where nuestras rubias were."

She smiles at his exuberance as he comes in and throws himself onto the bed beside her.

"Where _is_ Lena?" Teo asks, resting his face on his small fists and tilting his head. "Did you kill her?"

"Mateo Robbins-Torres, for the last time, your mother did not and would never kill your older sister," Callie reproaches from the doorway. "Ándate a divertir. Tienes una hora y media antes de bedtime. Asa will look at your homework." [Go play. You have an hour and a half before bedtime.]

"Yes, ma'am," Teo says swiftly, scrambling up to give his momma a hug first.

Arizona captures him in a headlock when he's in close and whispers in his ear: "You better check her bedroom; make sure she's still alive."

Teo beams at her continuation of their joke out of the earshot of his madre, and she releases him with a kiss to his temple. He scampers out the door.

"Hey, Momma, Mami," Caroline also sneaks into their bedroom. "Can Susie and I please go to the mall after school tomorrow? Katie said she'd take us."

Arizona sets her book aside and looks to Callie. Her wife shrugs and nods.

"Yeah, okay," Callie speaks for them. "I'll need to talk to Katie when you get out of class."

"Yes, ma'am," Caroline grins gratefully, hurrying upstairs to tell her best friend.

Asa ducks into the room behind her.

"Hey, I know Lena-nena is grounded, but I'm really going to need her to take Teo to dance tomorrow."

"Yes, that's fine," Arizona sighs. "She's not grounded from family stuff."

"'Kay. Gracias."

"Lena-nena is grounded?" Callie questions, turning to Arizona as Asa beats a hasty retreat, recognizing the tone of voice. "For how long?"

"I told her I had to talk to you."

"Oh well, thanks for that, at least."

"Callie..."

"No, no. You can unilaterally decide she's grounded, that's fine."

"She clearly needs to be disciplined for this. She can't run around taking girls' shirts off in hospital closets."

"Oh, they're just being kids, Arizona. Your girl's a charmer; she can't help it. She's a teenager. She's horny and confused, and occasionally she makes a poor choice. I'm sure the embarrassment of getting caught by _Bailey_ is going to put a damper on it. Besides, it's adorable, and frankly, pretty hilarious."

"No. No! Because if it were Asa who was caught kissing a parade of girls in cars and closets, we wouldn't find it half as 'adorable' and 'hilarious'. She can't... It's disturbing. And I get it, she's young, but it's not _cute_ that she could be starting to detach physical gratification from emotional connection."

"Don't you think you're kinda overreacting?"

"Overreacting?" Arizona demands, eyebrow arched.

Callie grimaces at her word choice and sighs. It might be a guest room kind of night if she doesn't tread carefully.

"Are we really fighting about this?"

"We don't usually disagree on stuff about the kids, so yes, I think we should take the time to fight about this."

A very tentative knock on the door interrupts Callie before she can respond.

"Come in."

Lena enters, already in her pajamas.

"It's quarter to eight," she says, not actually looking either of her mothers in the eye. "Teo—"

"Wants to watch, yeah, okay. We'll be right there," Callie agrees, referencing their Thursday night sitcom watching tradition. "Is he in his pjs? Teeth brushed?"

"We're working on it. Can I watch?"

Callie looks pointedly to Arizona, who rolls her eyes.

"Yes, fine. We'll discuss the terms of your grounding tomorrow."

Lena, who's always been wonderful at playing duly chastised, nods once and sneaks out of their room.

"Don't let those puppy dog eyes fool you," Arizona warns, rising from the bed. "She was a total brat in the car."

"Can't imagine where she gets that from," Callie mumbles.

* * *

tbc


	2. Part 2

Title: Kiss the Girl

Author: A. Windsor

Pairing/Characters: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. My one semester of law school could allow me to legalese this a little more, but it also tells me it's pretty useless. So please don't sue; it's not mine, I'm just playing!

Series: AU!verse

Summary: Lena's girl-kissing causes drama in the Robbins-Torres household. [March 2032]

Author's Note: Wow. You guys are sooooo excited about this. Hope I don't disappoint! Beta'd by the absolutely wonderful, terribly snarky roughian.

* * *

Callie watches her family instead of watching the television. Only her blondes seem affected by the ongoing tension; the others have either not picked up on it or are purposely ignoring it.

Caroline probably can't bring herself to care. She's thirteen now, and apparently being a teenager is a full time job involving a newly acquired cell phone glued to her hand. She sits tucked in next to her momma, cold little feet sneaked under Arizona's thigh, and even manages to look up once in a while to laugh at the tv and add commentary.

Asa and Teo, having their boy snuggle time (don't tell anyone), are tipped back in the recliner. Teo is of course oblivious to any tension now that he's been reassured that Lena is in fact alive. On the other hand, Callie knows her oldest son is completely aware of the fighting, both between his sister and mother and his mother and madre. He's a perceptive kid. No, make that perceptive young man, and she couldn't be more proud. Knowing he cannot keep the many women in his life from fighting, he's choosing to distract Teo instead. The way Asa has continued to be inextricably attached to the younger brother he begged for warms his madre's heart.

Lena has taken the safest spot available to her, on the other end of the couch she shares with Callie. She has her knees drawn up to her chest and barely cracks a smile throughout the show. Callie finds it so very hard to stay mad at her Lena-bug, just like she has trouble staying mad at Arizona. Although, she's working on that last part right now.

Around nine o'clock, Teo is bundled off for bedtime. Caroline heads upstairs to shower, and Lena retreats to her room. Asa lingers a little longer but really doesn't want to be stuck in the middle of a Momma/Mami fight. He makes up an excuse about a test in the morning and hightails it up the stairs while Callie and Arizona lock up for the night.

"So... We're gonna fight about this?" Callie asks in a last ditch effort to avoid said fight.

"Yep. We're gonna fight about it."

They make their way back to their room, turning off lights and checking door locks as they go. In the bedroom, they begin the rituals of getting ready for bed.

Arizona lets out a heavy sigh as she grabs her pajamas. She bumps the drawer shut with her hip, eliciting a loud thump.

"Will you at least concede that you would have a different view on this if it were Asa?"

"No. I don't think I would," Callie counters, headed for the bathroom.

"That's not true and you know it," Arizona complains. "You'd be all concerned about him being a gentleman and not respecting girls. He wouldn't be a 'cute' teenager."

Callie takes this all in as she washes her face, really, really hating this fight on the one hand, and really confused about what is setting her wife on edge on the other.

"Sure, he would. Besides, it isn't Asa, and it never has been. Asa just kisses Katie in closets, which has its own set of issues. Like me stapling condoms to his jeans."

"Okay, fine. Bad example. If Caroline were kissing all the boys in school-"

"Assuming she's straight," Callie puts in, just to be irritating, as she squeezes toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

"She's so straight. But seriously. If Caroline were kissing all the boys in school in a few years, you would lock her in her room and hunt down every single one of those punks. I know that for a fact."

"So you're accusing me of treating Lena differently because she's gay," Callie says, mouthful of toothpaste. She spits as Arizona rolls her eyes. "Is this because I kissed boys in high school?"

"Oh come on," Arizona groans, pulling the water on and scrubbing at her face. Drying it off, she continues: "Every fight is not about your bisexuality, Callie."

Callie glares and ignores that comment in hopes of ending this fight sooner rather than later.

"I kissed lots of boys in high school and beyond. And I've kissed a lot of, well, you. So I'm very well acquainted with both situations. And yeah, maybe you're right about Cari, and maybe even Asa, because one thing is different: I don't need to staple condoms to Lena's skirts. She's not having sex, and even if she were, I couldn't accidentally become an abuelita from it, so yes. I'm treating her a little differently, because the facts are different. And I guess... because she figured everything out so soon. I don't know what to do with that. But it really doesn't upset me the way it upsets you."

Callie moves into the bedroom to change, Arizona close at her heels.

"It's _awesome_ that she's come out at a young age, it really is, but that doesn't mean she has _anything_ figured out. It just means she's recognized that she likes boobs a helluva lot more than the rest of her girl friends. Which I totally get, but it doesn't mean she's learned how to be in love, how to balance all the pressures of that stuff, how to handle relationships... These experiences are important."

"Okay sure. But, this is just normal teenager stuff, Arizona. She's just figuring it all out. Relationships will come later. There's no need to rush anything."

"I don't agree," Arizona counters, hands on her hips. "So you what? Wouldn't punish her at all? She took a girl's shirt off in a hospital supply closet, Calliope. That is not acceptable behavior!"

"Arizona, you're being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? My completely valid concerns are _ridiculous_?" Arizona demands, and Callie knows she's in trouble. That's even worse than telling her she was overreacting.

Eyes flashing with anger, Arizona picks up Callie's pillow and shoves it into her arms.

"Oh, come on. Really?"

Arizona raises her eyebrows and points upstairs.

"This is the stupidest fight we've ever had," Callie sighs, knowing that's clearly not true. They have pretty silly fights. She pauses in the doorway. "Wait."

Arizona turns around and waits, obviously expecting an apology.

"How long is Lena grounded?"

It kills Arizona to break the silence that's supposed to be signaling how not okay with this she is, and Callie knows that. However, their commitment to presenting a united front to the kids has never waivered, and this part does need to be settled.

"Three weeks."

Callie pulls a face.

"One."

Arizona sighs, pulling back the covers.

"Fine, two. School, home, errands for us, and only the cafeteria at the hospital. Well lit, very busy sections of the cafeteria."

"Okay. Can I please-"

Arizona points silently and firmly upstairs, and Callie rolls her eyes. Maybe Lena deserves the grounding just for this alone.

* * *

"Hey, Lena-nena. Still taking Tiny Dancer to his lesson?" Callie asks the unusually subdued sixteen-year-old.

Her beloved mini-Arizona is leaning against the wall outside the scrub room of OR3, patiently awaiting the end of her madre's surgery. Her arms are crossed over her chest, and her soft blonde curls are tamed into two neat French braids. She'd be pretty as punch were it not for the hangdog frown that dulls the shine of her blue eyes and pulls persistently at the edges of her mouth.

"Yes, ma'am." The teen checks her oversized watch. "He and Nicky are having a vicious Crazy 8's game in the Peds waiting area. Grey is supervising."

"Didn't want to hang out in Peds?" Callie questions gently, a warm hand on Lena's shoulder.

Lena shakes her head and then asks pitifully: "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, but you're still grounded for two weeks."

"But..."

"Don't. You know better."

"Yes, ma'am," Lena sighs. "Momma is still mad at me..."

"Your momma doesn't think you're hearing her. Or at least, not listening to what she has to say."

Lena pouts a little more but doesn't contradict.

"I'm sorry I got caught at the hospital, I really am, but I just don't understand why she's so upset about kissing. I mean, I know she didn't run around kissing lots of girls in high school, but it's not that serious."

"One, being sorry you _got caught _is probably not going to cut it with her. She's going to need you to be sorry you actually did it, because this is our place of business and you know how your momma feels about her reputation. Two, she kissed a few girls in high school, but getting caught had a few more serious consequences when and where she was doing the kissing. But I don't think that's the only reason she's upset."

"Then why?" Lena begs.

Callie sighs, pulling the girl into her arms. She drops a kiss onto her crown. She obviously can't tell their daughter that she doesn't quite understand herself where Arizona is coming from, but she does feel for the pobrecita.

"Tienes que hablar con ella, m'ija. It's entre ustedes. No se va a mejorar until you talk to her." [You have to talk to her. It's between you two. It's not gonna get better until you talk to her.]

"I know," Lena admits, defeated. "But I don't wanna."

Callie laughs and rubs her back.

"I know, Casanova."

"You don't think it's a big deal, right?" Lena asks, pulling back.

What a loaded question. They have to maintain a united front, but she also doesn't want to lie to her baby girl, and she definitely doesn't want her to stop talking to her about this kind of stuff.

"It's natural to be curious, but it's also maybe not the best for you to always be caught in the act. I know girls have always liked you, mi amor, but you don't have to kiss _all_ of them."

Lena smirks.

"What do you mean 'girls have always liked me'?" the teenager asks playfully.

"You always had a girl or two hanging around, wanting to hold your hand, even in pre-school. You always had a new 'best friend' every few weeks. It was cute."

"Did you know, Mami?"

"Did I know what, m'ija?" Callie asks, keeping an arm around Lena's shoulders as she starts to walk them towards the Peds floor.

"That I was gay."

What an even more loaded question.

"Oh, Lena-bug, I don't know. You were just a little kid. Plenty of girls have lots of close little girl friends. That they insisted on holding the door open for. Quizás sabía un poco? [Maybe I suspected a bit?] You're so much like your momma, though, I thought maybe I was just projecting. I didn't want to _push _you one way or another, you know? That was for you to figure out."

"Yeah..." Lena says thoughtfully.

"You _were_ always the daddy when you played house with your _girlfriends_," Callie teases. "Or you would insist that there could very easily be two mommies. Freaking adorable."

"I let Grey be the daddy sometimes," Lena laughs.

"That's true. You two would cart Teo around and dress him up and re-enact all these silly sitcom family stereotypes. Very Lucy, Ricky, and Little Ricky. Mark was pretty sure you kids were gonna grow up and get married."

"If I had to marry a boy, I could marry Grey," Lena allows. Then she makes a face. "We couldn't have sex, though."

Callie lets out a loud laugh, drawing odd looks from passing hospital staff.

"You're just like your mother," Callie murmurs with a kiss to her baby girl's temple. "'Ew, boy sex!'"

Lena giggles, dimples on full display, and it lifts Callie's heart to see her a little less burdened.

She really wants peace restored in her household.

* * *

Miranda Bailey pauses to watch half of the Robbins-Torres kids cross the bridge.

Lena and Teo walk close together, seemingly sharing a set of earbuds, bouncing to the same song. Knowing these two, it's either some of the derivative R&B/hip-hop/pseudo-rap that currently passes as pop music or her godson's idol, Stevie Wonder. They're not holding hands like they would've been just a few years ago, since he's nearly ten and trying to act a little more grown-up, but their sibling connection is palpable.

"Aunt Miranda!"

"Hi, Chief Bailey."

Teo gives his sister a confused look at her sheepish, formal greeting.

"You can stop 'Chief Bailey'ing me," Bailey sighs, smiling when the teenager visibly brightens. "How are you, Mateo?"

"I'm good. Leni's taking me to my dance lesson. Are you coming to my recital next week?"

"What kind of godmama would I be if I didn't?"

The boy laughs at her playfully reproachful tone.

"Not a good one," he admits.

"Tuck might even be in town; if he is, then he'll come with."

"Really?" Teo asks, clearly excited at the prospect of seeing his much older godbrother, second only to Asa in his hero-worship hierarchy of older boys (young men?).

"Yes, really."

Her pager interrupts, but the kids are used to it.

"We have to get going," Lena says checking her watch. She smiles widely. "Bye, Aunt Miranda."

"Goodbye, you two. Stay out of trouble!" she directs pointedly to the blonde.

"Yes, ma'am," they chorus.

As they duck around the corner, Bailey hears Teo say:

"She was talking to you."

"Yeah," Lena laughs.

"'Cause you kissed that girl. And got in trouble."

Bailey smirks as Lena groans in exasperation.

"Yes, Teo!"

"But you're always kissin' girls..."

* * *

tbc


	3. Part 3

Title: Kiss the Girl

Author: A. Windsor

Pairing/Characters: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. My one semester of law school could allow me to legalese this a little more, but it also tells me it's pretty useless. So please don't sue; it's not mine, I'm just playing!

Series: AU!verse

Summary: Lena's girl-kissing causes drama in the Robbins-Torres household. [March 2032]

Author's Note: It's not a great weekend in the Robbins-Torres house. Hope you're still enjoying. Beta'd by the absolutely wonderful, terribly snarky roughian.

* * *

Arizona wanders into the living room to find "the boys" partaking in a Saturday morning viewing of Teo's all time favorite movie: _Happy Feet_. The story of a penguin who just can't stop dancing rings especially true for the nine-year-old, and when he was younger, he memorized all of the dance steps he could and would routinely reenact them for the family. Even now, he can't help from getting up and dancing during the movie's toe-tapping finale, much to his brother's obvious amusement.

"Hey there, Mumble," Arizona greets.

"Hey, Momma," Teo greets back, slumping back on the couch next to Asa as the credits start to roll.

"Did it end differently the 433rd time?"

"Nope," Asa shakes his head.

"Did Asa still laugh like crazy every time the Spanish-speaking penguins appeared on screen?" she teases.

"Oh yeah," Teo confirms. He adopts the overblown accent from the movie: "'Man, that guy is so accidentally cool.'"

Asa grins and shrugs.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Let's go out and enjoy it," Arizona suggests, extending her hand to help each of her sons off the couch. "I could really use some fresh air."

"Where are we going to go?" Asa asks.

"Putt-putt?" Teo suggests.

Arizona's eyes light with excitement as Asa groans. She leans in conspiratorially to her youngest as her oldest moves to shut off the television.

"You have to ask Asa. He can't say no to you."

"Asa, mi hermano favorito, ¿quieres acompañarnos a jugar a putt-putt?" [Asa, my favorite brother. Do you want to come play putt-putt with us?]

Teo makes his chocolate eyes especially wide and infuses his voice with an impressive amount of earnestness. They should sign this boy up for the theater.

"You guys are terrible for my reputation," Asa sighs in acquiescence, rubbing Teo's fuzzy head as the younger boy beams.

"If we run into any of your friends, you can act like you really don't wanna be with us and that your lame family forced you to come along. Deal?" Arizona offers.

Asa looks to wide, eager gazes of both his baby brother and his momma.

"Yeah, okay. But I call blue."

"Do you think nuestras chicas want to come?" Teo asks.

"Hm. Leni's grounded, bubba, so she can't come. Mini-golf is way too fun for grounded people."

"Maaan. ¿Y Cari?"

"You can ask, but I'm thinking no. She's been in the play room, trying the beat the next level of some new game."

"Okay," Teo sighs. "Too bad Mami's gotta work."

"Yeah. But she'll be home for dinner. Alright. Go check with Caroline, and then let's get this show on the road."

* * *

"Hole-in-one? Really?" Asa complains as Arizona and Teo celebrate their momma's feat.

He is getting his butt handed to him by both mother and brother.

"Don't be a sore loser," Arizona teases, nudging the son that towers over her.

Teo quickly retrieves his mother's green golf ball and then tees up with his orange ball for his own shot. He lines his body up perfectly, as she's taught him, and winds up. Arizona grins as she watches him; no dorky little nine-year-old should have that much grace, but five years of dance lessons have made him surprisingly unawkward for his age.

The ball rolls within a few feet of the hole, swinging wide of the plaster elephant in the middle of the course. Mateo gives a little happy dance before stepping aside for his brother to take his turn.

Asa drops his golf ball into place and takes a deep breath before swinging. The ball bounces off the peeling pink elephant and comes back to his feet. Teo snickers as Arizona shakes her head.

"You're too impatient, bubba," she corrects.

"It's just mini-golf!"

"Then ¿por qué te enojas tanto?" [Why are you getting so mad?] Teo asks innocently, earning a laugh from his mother.

Asa groans and tries again, with much more respectable results. They continue through the back nine, with Asa recovering enough dignity to leave the course with his head held high despite his loss. Most importantly, his mother seems to have released most of the tension that she's been carrying since Thursday's incident. The day feels like a victory, until they're headed towards the parking lot, Teo and Arizona still giggling as they mock a few of Asa's more ridiculous shots, walking close enough that their hands brush every few steps, heads craned towards each other conspiratorially.

"Does it make you feel better?"

They turn around in confusion, and Asa takes a protective step in front of his momma and hermanito at the venom in the stranger's tone. He recognizes the older African American woman who was giving them odd looks from two holes behind them for the duration of their game. They're used to curious or even disapproving stares from outsiders, though, so Asa hadn't really thought much of it at the time.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Arizona asks, flashing the biggest smile she can manage.

"Does it make your white guilt feel better to raise those boys? You don't think they'd be better off with people who can understand them?"

Teo is obviously affected by the woman's tone, sneaking in even closer to his momma, tucking under her arm and tangling their fingers. On the other hand, it makes Asa beyond angry.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Asa," Arizona reproaches. "Let it go."

"It's none of her business," Asa shoots back.

"No, it's not. So we're going to go."

"Raising a black baby doesn't make you a good person," the woman presses. "What's a white woman gonna teach little black and hispanic boys about the prejudice they're gonna face in this world?"

"You seem to be doing a great job of it yourself, ma'am," Arizona says, faux-sweetly, before she turns to walk back to the car, grabbing Asa's arm to pull him along.

"It's not right. They're never gonna be normal."

Asa spins around but Arizona's grip gets almost painfully firm and holds him in place.

"Déjalo. No importa. Por favor. Está el hermanito," [Leave it. It doesn't matter. Please. Your little brother's here,] she orders. Just her switch to Spanish gives him pause; it's rare that his self-conscious momma breaks into their second lengua maternal [mother tongue].

"Momma..."

"Vamános."

They get to the car, thankfully un-followed. Asa's practically shaking with his anger. It's not the first time things like this have happened. If it's not the racial make-up of their family people criticize, it's the sexual orientation of their mothers. It's not constant, but it happens enough that Asa shouldn't be surprised. And he's not: just so very, very mad.

Arizona unlocks the door, and Teo wordlessly climbs into the backseat. She leans down so she can meet his eyes.

"You okay, Tiny Dancer?"

Teo nods.

"You sure? Some people just have different opinions about stuff like this. They don't understand that-"

"Love makes a family," Teo finishes for her, their repeated refrain.

Arizona swallows the angry knot in her throat and kisses his forehead, her lips lingering.

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Don't cry, Momma. She was wrong. And mean."

"Cry? Who said I was crying?" Arizona gives a shaky laugh, wiping away the few tears that do escape, their foreheads pressed together. "You know I'm way too tough to cry."

"Yes, ma'am," Teo grins back.

"I love you boys so, so, so much," she whispers fiercely as she pulls away.

"We love you, too, Momma," Teo pledges, a bit of "duh" in his tone.

"Alright. Let's get home."

Arizona slides into the driver's seat with a sideways glance at her oldest son. Asa's hands are in tight fists, and he's obviously taking several deep breaths to calm himself down. He manages to do so, extending a hand to her, which she takes and briefly squeezes.

"Are you okay, Momma?" he asks as she turns the ignition.

"Rough couple days," she nods. "Ice cream on the way home? What do you say?"

"Yes, ma'am," Teo says brightly. "Can you put on my playlist?"

"That sounds perfect. Asa, will you do the honors?"

Asa fiddles with the car's stereo system and the sounds of Stevie Wonder's "Sir Duke" leap out of the speakers, putting a wide grin on Teo's face.

"Thanks, Momma."

Asa looks at half of his crazy family and feels himself start to do as Teo seems to be doing: he lets it go as Teo's sweet voice fills the car.

"_You can feel it all oooo-ver,_" Teo croons, goofy smile in place.

Yeah, people just don't get it.

* * *

"Hey, Lena-bug. Wanna go for a run?" Asa questions, coming up to Lena and Arizona, who are awkwardly sitting, silently, in the living room reading the piles of accumulated magazines. Just barely audible are the electronic sound effects and good-natured squabbling of a Caroline/Teo videogame battle coming from the playroom. He shakes his head at the noises. Caroline's going to turn into a videogame herself one of these days.

Lena looks to her mother for permission, trying not to look too hopeful about the chance to get out of the house.

"I really do need to," she says. "I haven't been running since Wednesday, and summer league starts in May so I really have to get back in shape."

Arizona smirks a little at that part; like Lena is ever out of shape. But her point is well taken, and she can never discourage any time Lena and Asa voluntarily spend together.

"Okay. Asa, you're in charge."

"Momma!" Lena complains.

Asa laughs and pulls his sister out of the living room before she gets herself into more trouble.

* * *

"I heard about mini-golf," Lena says gently as they stretch out in the driveway.

"Yeah," Asa blows out a breath as he pulls his arm over his head. "Part of why I need this run."

"Teo seemed pretty okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just the same shit as ever," he shakes his head. "No use re-hashing."

"Are we gonna tell Mami?" she asks as she bends her athletic form practically in half, cocking her head up at an awkward angle to maintain eye contact.

"I'm sure Momma will," Asa concludes. "Even though they're fighting."

Lena nods but doesn't respond, straightening up.

"Are you ready to go?"

Asa agrees, and they start, setting a moderate speed so that they can talk. Both are in prime athletic condition: Lena from being a "freaky soccer superstar" in Aunt Cristina's words and Asa from soccer and, more recently, keeping himself in shape for the Naval Academy or NROTC in the fall. He tries not to focus on that; he's already gotten into a few schools with an NROTC scholarship, but he'll get final word from USNA any moment now, something no one willingly brings up these days.

"They're fighting because of you, you know," he says instead, trying not to sound too accusing.

Lena sighs and shakes her ponytail, missing just a step before restoring their previous rhythm.

"Like, Mami slept in the guest room for the last two nights, fighting."

His little sister looks confused.

"Not last night she didn't. I woke up first this morning, and she wasn't in there."

"Maybe she didn't wake up there, but the bed was unmade this morning and made last night. You know how they are."

"_I'm still pissed, but I can't sleep_," Lena mocks.

Asa laughs.

Maybe most parents tried to hide their fights from their kids, but their moms have always tried to show that it's normal for two people who love each other to fight, and that it doesn't have to be scary. That's why they all crack-wise about the nights when the guest room is occupied and make fun of their mothers' obvious patterns when it comes to fighting. That isn't to say that they fight in front of them all the time, just that they never hide the fact that sometimes moms need to go into another room and disagree a bit. Sometimes loudly.

"Dorks," Asa grins affectionately.

"Yeah. How'd they ever get kids as cool as us?"

"Our sperm donor must've been pretty awesome," Asa teases, another old joke between them all.

"And Marisol gave Teo all her cool."

"Claro."

They lapse into silence for a block or two, Lena having effectively changed the subject to give herself a few more moments without an interrogation.

"¿Quieres hablar de Thursday?" [You wanna talk about Thursday?]

"No," Lena puffs out a breath.

"Sorry. Let me rephrase. Let's talk about Thursday."

Lena rolls her eyes and stays silent for a little longer.

"Okay. Again. Talk to me about Thursday, or we turn around and you have to be cooped up inside for the rest of the day."

"Ay, me molestas tanto, hermano mio." [Oh, you annoy me so much, my brother.]

"I know. I really suck."

"You really do."

"Thursday. You and Chloe. Go."

"She kisses all the guys; I kiss all the girls. I don't see how it's any different. Just closing the circle."

"Stop it. You're right; it's not different. That's what upsets Momma and you know it. Chloe Martin has a terrible reputation. Is that really what you want? To have a reputation for being easy?"

"I'm pretty sure I already have that. Isn't that what they say? 'If you've got girl parts, Lena will make out with you.'"

"Who the hell talks like that?" Asa complains, grimacing at the fact that, however exaggerated, her words are more or so less what's been said around school. He's heard it all before. It's not usually said negatively, though, just amusedly, so he's never had to beat the crap out of anyone for it. Not that he hasn't been tempted. "Okay. Different tactic. Back to Chloe. Do you really know where that mouth's been?"

"Asa! Why are you being so weird and judge-y about this?"

"I'm not being judge-y. And the word is judgmental."

"I'm gonna kick your judgmental ass," Lena murmurs.

In a different situation, he would be relishing his supernatural ability to get a rise out of his normally bubbly baby sister. Now, though, he's just trying to get her to listen to him.

"Besides, I didn't come onto her. She was flirting with me. She pulled me into that closet."

"You can say no. You have a brain. One that does not live in, what did you call them? Your girl parts?"

"It's called a—"

"Oh my god. I live with too many women."

Asa resists the urge the sprint ahead to get away from his smirking sister, bringing it back to the point. He's not going to let her weasel her way out of this one.

"Look," she surprises him by volunteering. "What I'm trying to say is: what I am doing may be with more partners, but it is far more innocent than what _you_ are doing when you sneak off with Katie Shepherd. Which I know our moms are somewhat aware of. Or at least suspect. So I'm having trouble figuring out why I'm the only one who's grounded or yelled at or disappointing."

Asa considers her refreshingly rational argument as they run along in silence for a few strides.

"Katie and I haven't gotten caught."

"Yet."

"Yet," Asa concedes. "And Katie's my girlfriend."

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes," Asa concedes again. Fights were more fun when they were little and logic didn't matter. And his little sister wasn't so insightful. And he could sit on her until she did what he wanted.

"Good talk, Ace," Lena teases.

"I don't know! I'm just trying to keep the peace. I didn't say I agreed with Momma."

"So you disagree with her."

"No. Maybe. I don't know."

"She's not here right now. She can't hear you if you want to openly admit she's wrong."

"Me molestas tanto, hermana mia," [You annoy me so much, my sister,] he echoes her earlier complaint, this time in the fact of her relentless teasing about him being a momma's boy (and a mami's boy).

"Ya sé," [I know,] Lena giggles breathlessly, slowing down as they reach the corner where they usually turn around. She comes to a halt, hands on her head, late afternoon sun catching the natural highlights in her hair. She gets serious, rolling her tongue around in her mouth as she catches her breath, her thinking habit only noticeable to someone like Asa, who's spent his (or at least her) whole life consciously and unconsciously observing her.

Then she says: "I'm really gonna miss you, Asa."

And he doesn't care if it's embarrassing or stupid or unmanly; he pulls his little sister into a bone-crushing (smelly, sweaty) hug.

"Te voy a extrañar también, Leni." [I'm gonna miss you, too, Leni.]

She hugs him back just as fiercely.

"I'm leaving you in charge," he continues. "So you've got until this summer to stop fighting with Momma, okay?"

Lena laughs, face pressed into his broad shoulder, and holds on tight.

"Okay."

"We should go home."

"Okay," she repeats. "One minute."

"I'll race you?"

"Deal," Lena agrees, making no move to let him go.

* * *

tbc


	4. Part 4

Title: Kiss the Girl

Author: A. Windsor

Pairing/Characters: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. My one semester of law school could allow me to legalese this a little more, but it also tells me it's pretty useless. So please don't sue; it's not mine, I'm just playing!

Series: AU!verse

Summary: Lena's girl-kissing causes drama in the Robbins-Torres household. [March 2032]

Author's Note: So I lied. Six chapters, not five. I don't expect to hear any whining about it. :D Beta'd by the absolutely wonderful, terribly snarky, exceedingly speedy roughian.

* * *

"Hey, girlies. You didn't get your bathroom on Friday. You know what that means..." Callie says leadingly as they all file back into the house after Sunday morning church.

She drops her purse onto the kitchen counter and holds a hand out for the tie Teo has just managed to wrestle off. Teo grins triumphantly and kicks off his dress shoes by the door, making a beeline for the playroom. Asa goes straight to the book he abandoned a few hours earlier and resumes his seat on the couch while Arizona sees to the dishes left hurriedly in the sink as they tried to get on their way this morning.

"Mami," Caroline whines. "We just got back from church."

"You know the rules. If chores don't get done on Friday, they have to be done on Sunday. The boys did theirs on Friday."

Lena wisely raises no complaint, heading towards the stairs.

"I really feel like we're breaking the Sabbath," Caroline moans, slowly mounting the staircase behind her older sister.

"Cleanliness is next to Godliness!" Arizona calls after her whining thirteen-year-old, earning a laugh from her wife and oldest son.

The girls trudge up to their room in silence and change into grungier clothes. They divide up chores with an ease born of years of practice: Lena takes the bathtub and sink, Caroline the mirror and toilet. They complete most of the tasks in silence, but Cari finally speaks up when they're each finishing up their second assignments.

"Lena, can I ask you a question?" Caroline asks, voice getting a little nervous.

"Claro, hermanita," Lena smiles, pushing a loose curl out of her own eyes with her wrist and meeting Caroline's gaze in the mirror as she scrubs the sink.

"You kiss a lot of girls, right?"

Lena sighs and half-grins.

"That's the word on the street, yes."

Caroline bites her lip, returning her eyes to wiping down the toilet seat.

"Do you _like_ all the girls you kiss?" she asks hesitantly.

"Caroline Grace, ¿besaste a alguien?" [Did you kiss someone?] Lena demands, spinning around to face her sister.

Caroline flinches at the squeal of delight in her big sister's voice.

"Shh," she admonishes. "Olivídalo." [Forget it.]

"No, no. Talk to me. I'm sorry," Lena says, schooling her features. She drops her dirty paper towels into the trash and devotes her full attention to her baby sis. "Why do you ask?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Lena gives her that with a tilt of her head.

"Like? Or like-like?"

Caroline makes a face at the question. "Lena..."

"Okay, fine. I kiss girls who I think are pretty. I kiss girls who want to kiss me. I mean," Lena huffs out a breath, trying to put this into words. "I don't kiss girls I don't _like,_ Cari. It's not an 'any port in the storm' kinda thing. But I don't necessarily _like-like_ all the girls that I kiss. ¿Entiendes? [Understand?]"

Caroline scowls, half-confused, half-dejected.

"¿Por qué preguntas, querida? [Why do you ask, darling?] Did someone kiss you?"

Caroline nods and drops her own cleaning supplies as she closes the toilet with a thud. She sits down and looks up at Lena with her big brown eyes.

Lena smothers her grin and another squeal, though a little "eep" sneaks out as she asks:

"Girl or boy?"

"Boy. Johnny."

"Johnny Wu?" Lena demands, clearly tickled.

Caroline groans and nods.

"Oh my goodness. I knew it! When? Where? Wait. Why did you ask that question? Cari, was he not nice about it? Did he do anything you didn't want to do? I'll kick his ass-"

"Lena," Cari cuts her off. "Basta. He was... nice. He just, kissed me. At the mall on Friday. But then Katie and Susie walked up, and he, like, ran away. And then he wouldn't talk to me at Sunday school. Does that mean he doesn't like me?"

Lena wrinkles her brow.

"Did he close his eyes?"

"¿Cómo?" [What?]

"Did he close his eyes when he kissed you?"

"I think so? No sé. [I don't know.] I had _my _eyes closed_._"

"Hmm. Do _you_ like him?"

"Lena..." Caroline complains, but the older girl stares her down. "Okay. Yes."

"Okay. Well, we obviously can't be sure, but I think kissing you and then running away like a little chicken is definitely a good sign."

"But then why wouldn't he talk to me today?"

"Because boys are stupid," Lena laughs.

"Lena," Caroline whines.

"He's nervous, hermanita. He doesn't know if _you_ like kissing him. You might have to be the brave one and bring it up to him."

"Do you think he wants to be my boyfriend?" Caroline asks sheepishly.

This time Lena can't contain her squeal.

"Don't," Caroline says firmly, but she's helpless to stop the bear-hug Lena attacks her with.

"You are sooooooooooo cute," the big sister declares, smacking a big kiss on her blushing baby sister's cheek.

"Forget it. No dije nada." [I didn't say anything.]

Lena giggles and releases her.

"Perdona, hermanita. My baby's just growing up," Lena faux-sniffles at the seventh grader.

"Ugh. Te odio," [I hate you,] Caroline groans, not _too _seriously, as she heads back to the bedroom

"Well, I _love_ you," Lena calls after her, grinning.

Caroline pauses in the doorway and looks back over her shoulder, dark braid flipping as she turns.

"You can't _tell_ anybody. _Please_."

"Claro, hermanita," Lena says, making a show of zipping her lips. "Te guardaré los secretos." [I'll keep your secrets.]

"Thanks."

"And you know if anybody, boy or girl, ever hurts you, Asa and I will hold them down while Teo kicks them in the face. Repeatedly."

Caroline groans yet again.

"I have way too many siblings."

* * *

It's Monday morning, and Arizona has spent all weekend thinking over her situation with Lena and her related tiff with Callie.

The fight with her wife has already begun to resolve itself. Though the air isn't totally clear, they've stopped even pretending it's a good idea for Callie to spend her nights in the guest room. Arizona threw the guest sheets in the wash this morning, the symbolic "beginning of the end" for their usual disagreements. They're still on opposite sides of this issue, and not happy about it, but they're no longer angry.

Her problems with moping Lena, however, seem less likely to end anytime soon. Arizona's older daughter has been avoiding as much alone time as possible with her, so they haven't been able to talk again. Even if they had, Arizona doubts that Lena would really listen, anyway.

Everyone spends a lot of time talking about how _just like her momma_ Lena is, but all Arizona usually sees are the differences. Lena may have her determination, yes, and her dimples and her eyes and her hair. She even has her outwardly bubbly personality, dimmed a bit by the general angst of being a teenager, but present nonetheless.

But Lena has Callie's big heart, the one that makes her take in strays and befriend the outcasts. Arizona loves that about both of them, but it makes her worry.

Another thing that truly distinguishes Lena from her momma is her complete lack of fear of failure. Arizona was (and sometimes still is) terrified to fail at the important things in life, often taking what seemed like the safer route to avoid falling on her face.

Lena, on the other hand, has no such qualms. She is a terrible poker player; she goes all in, every single time, gets burned and picks herself up to do the same thing again. She gives her whole heart into everything she does, regardless of any worry that she might not get it back.

And on the one hand, Arizona respects and admires that, glad that fear will never keep Lena back. On the other, she's terrified _for _her daughter, scared of what happened when it becomes one heartbreak too many or that Lena's big heart will leave her susceptible to the worst kind of dark cynicism when she just can't get back up. And she's worried, at the rate she's going, that she'll give up on love long before she reaches the real maturity to enjoy it, that, god forbid, she'll decide it's better to Mark Sloan her way through the world, relying on her almost supernatural ability to charm the pants off pretty girls. Sometimes literally.

Since she's sort of still in a fight with Calliope over this very issue, she swallows her (very bitter) pride and turns to the reformed McSteamy himself.

"I need advice."

Mark looks around the lounge to see who exactly she's talking to.

"Mark. Stop."

"You're really asking _me_ for advice? Is this because you're fighting with Cal? Because I can't offer any advice besides flowers and groveling, and don't you usually talk to Altman about this stuff?"

"I'm not groveling. I'm right, this time, and not just because I always like to be right. That's what I wanted to talk to you about; did she tell you why we're fighting?"

"Nope."

"It's Lena."

"Really? What did Baby Blondie do?"

"I'm sure Grey's told you about her... exploits," Arizona grimaces.

"Not in detail. But, I have eyes. And I heard about her run-in with Bailey."

"I'm worried about her. Callie says she's just being a teenager. And I get that. Maybe it's not a problem _yet_, but I don't want it to become a pattern."

"You don't want her to become me."

"Yeah. Sorry?"

"It's alright," Mark says honestly. "I don't want that for Baby Blondie either."

"Were you like that when you were in high school?"

"Oh hell yes. Probably worse. Football star and all that, without the, y'know, good parenting to keep me in line."

"She won't talk to me about it. She just shuts down, and then we fight. I hate fighting with Lena; we rarely do. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do in this situation."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

Arizona looks physically pained by the idea, but nods.

"Could you?"

"Sure. I don't know if it'll help, but maybe a little bit of outside perspective will be good."

"Okay. Thanks."

* * *

"Hey there, Baby Blondie," Mark greets his almost-niece warmly.

Lena looks up from her textbook with a dimpled Robbins smile, her blonde curls pulled messily into an elastic to keep them out of her face. Her uniform tie is loosened, her top buttons undone, and her plaid skirt brushes just above her knees. Now that he's seen his nieces and his own Susie spend most of their lives in school uniforms, he's a little horrified that he ever found the whole schoolgirl thing hot.

"Hi, Uncle Mark!" Lena says brightly. "It's Tuesday; Grey had debate club. That's why he's not here. Katie's giving him a ride home."

"Oh, I know. I was looking for you," Mark says, setting his peace offering of café mocha on the cafeteria table in front of her. "Hey, why aren't you on debate team? You can talk your way out of a box."

_And under schoolgirls' shirts_, Mark adds internally, amusing himself.

"Oh. It's a year-round commitment," she shrugs. "Can't."

"Soccer. Right."

Lena nods, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why were you looking for me, Uncle Mark?"

"Your mom wanted me to talk to you."

"Which one?"

"Your momma."

"Oh. Really?"

Mark sighs when he realizes she's not going to make this easy on him.

"I heard about your fight."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not especially," Lena shrugs, grabbing the coffee cup and taking a big swig.

"Baby Blondie, c'mon. Throw me a bone."

"Do we really have to talk about this?" the teen groans, dropping her pen.

"Yes, we really have to talk about this, because I promised Robbins that I would try, and frankly, she still scares me. So. We're talking about it."

"It's just kissing!" Lena objects.

"Is it?"

Lena chokes a little on her coffee and turns adorably red.

"Oh god, Uncle Mark!"

Mark crosses his arms over his chest and gives her a steady gaze that always makes Grey and Susie fold like a house of cards (which is good, because it's the only trick he has). She holds out a little longer than his kids would have.

"Fine. Yes. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Uncle Mark."

"I just want to make sure you're being safe."

"What am I going to do? Get a girl pregnant?"

Mark tries to rub away that headache forming between his eyes.

"Okay. You're right. This part is really a conversation you should have with one of your moms."

Lena smirks at her little victory.

"Mami and I have already had a sex talk. Or twelve. And no, I'm not having it."

"Alright. Moving on."

Who thought it was a good idea to give Callie a little Robbins to mold? The combination is potent.

"What else do you want to talk about it?"

"How about the other day? With Dr. Bailey."

She blushes a little, and he takes that as _his_ small victory.

"Yeah."

"Look. I get it, Lena, I do. I was not an angel in high school. I was actually kinda a jerk about it, too. And I'm sure you're not. You're a good kid. But I remember all the hormones and the girls throwing themselves at me. And from what Grey tells me, the girls, they're, uh, really into you."

Lena takes another sip to avoid responding to that, so Mark presses on.

"But there aren't any of these girls that you want to, I don't know, date? Dinner and a movie? One you want to be your girlfriend, even? I think that would make your momma feel a little better."

A soft smile spreads across her face as she says, gently:

"Uncle Mark, none of these girls want to date me."

He's a little taken aback at the admission, leaning forward to really listen to her.

"They just want to know what it's like. A little experimenting, a little minor scandal when they get caught kissing another girl, just to say they have. Most of them are completely straight, and those that aren't are way too confused to make any sort of big gesture like going on a date with me."

She suddenly looks so much older than her sixteen years, her lips twisted a little sadly.

"You're too smart."

"Yes, sir."

"Why can't you tell your momma this? At least be honest with her."

"It doesn't change anything. It's just high school," Lena shrugs.

"High school's important," Mark counters. "And I think your mom just wants you to have the full high school experience."

"She didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't out in high school. She came out to my grandparents when she was seventeen, but she wasn't out at school."

"Okay. But you are."

"Yeah. Me and one other girl and three boys. In the whole school," Lena lets out a sigh.

"Well, maybe you just have to be open to, uh, other opportunities."

"Like?"

"I don't know, Lena! Find a way to date outside of your school? Cut me some slack. I'm making this up as I go along."

"You're doing great," she reassures, patting his hand. He looks up, eyes narrowed.

Is she patronizing him?

"Okay. Well. I think you need to tell your momma what you told me. You guys should have this conversation. She hates fighting with you."

"You're not going to?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

Lena bites her lip. "Could you? Just... when we talk it turns into a fight. And I can't say it right. And I don't like when we fight, either."

"Alright. I'll make you a deal. I will tell her the gist of our talk, and then direct any questions to you. So you can sit down, and have a talk, but she'll already know where you're coming from. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Uncle Mark."

"Sure thing, kiddo. I'll, uh, leave you to the studying thing, then."

* * *

tbc


	5. Part 5

Title: Kiss the Girl

Author: A. Windsor

Pairing/Characters: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. My one semester of law school could allow me to legalese this a little more, but it also tells me it's pretty useless. So please don't sue; it's not mine, I'm just playing!

Series: AU!verse

Summary: Lena's girl-kissing causes drama in the Robbins-Torres household. [March 2032]

Author's Note: You're all far too spoiled. Beta'd by the absolutely wonderful, terribly snarky, exceedingly speedy roughian.

* * *

"I think you're all going to be okay," Mark announces, startling Arizona as he leans over her shoulder to hand the coffee cart boy enough cash to cover his friend's large and a medium cup of his own. He realized long ago that plying Robbins-Torres women with coffee products was the best way to keep them happy.

Arizona doesn't even bother asking what he's referring to, motioning to one of the empty tables next to the cart.

"You talked to her?"

"I did. You've raised a great kid, Arizona. One who takes a little too much joy in torturing her poor Uncle Mark, but a great kid," Mark smiles wryly, sitting down.

"Thanks," Arizona says, taking a sip, making a face at how hot the coffee still is. "Did she say anything?"

"I'll tell you what I told her, first. You two really need to talk."

"When did you become Mr. Talk It Out?" Arizona teases.

"Lexie bought all of the books about raising teenage girls and memorized them. To get ready for Sus's thirteenth birthday in May."

Arizona laughs a little.

"Be glad you only have the one."

"Every day. But really, Blondie, I think you're good. She's got a good head on her shoulders."

"What did she say?"

"She said she doesn't date any of those girls because none of them want to date her."

"What?"

"She said they're all straight girls who want to push the boundaries a little. You know, scandalize their parents just a little by experimenting. But their parents can't get too upset because it's not socially acceptable to be homophobes."

"She said all that?"

"No. She said none of those girls she's kissing want to date her. I made up the rest, but it was kinda left unsaid."

"So what exactly does that mean? It doesn't sound like it's a reason to stop any time soon."

"I said I would direct all questions to her, so I'll do that. But what I took from our talk? She's a horny teenager with a lot of girls throwing themselves at her, but if the opportunity presented itself, she'd want the whole girlfriend thing. I mean, look at her role models, Robbins. She'd be crazy to not one day want what you and Callie have."

"So you're saying I should just let her be," Arizona sighs, clearly not liking that answer.

"I'm saying talk to her."

"Thanks, Mark."

"Any time, Blondie. So, wanna do me a favor in return?"

"Sure," Arizona agrees easily, curious as to what he'll ask of her.

"Have the sex talk with Susie for me? It was pretty easy with Grey, but she's my baby girl!"

Arizona lets out a loud laugh.

"Oh no. I can't help you there. Talk to Callie, though; she's a pro at that one."

* * *

"Hey, baby girl," Arizona sighs, dropping a kiss onto Caroline's head, brushing a hand through her dark ponytail, the astoundingly straight, silky strands slipping through her fingers.

They're alone in the big house on a Tuesday evening. Lena had jumped at the chance to accompany Callie on the weekly grocery store trip, grateful for any excuse to be out of the house. Asa volunteered to take Teo for his piano lesson, which was conveniently near a coffee shop that marked the halfway point between the Shepherd and Robbins-Torres houses. That just leaves the two of them, Arizona puttering around the house while Caroline is bent studiously over her homework at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Momma. ¿Cómo te va?" [How's it going?] Caroline asks as Arizona sits next to her.

"Alright. What are you studying?"

"Algebra," the seventh grader answers, setting down her pencil and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Ooh. I loved algebra."

Cari groans. "You would."

"Not loving it?"

"It's okay," Caroline shrugs.

Arizona takes a sip of her sparkling water as she watches Caroline contemplate whether or not to say what she wants to say next.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Care Bear?" she asks gently, trying not to push too hard. She takes another drink to allow her younger daughter time to gather her courage.

"Momma, how old were you when you had your first kiss?"

Arizona chokes, and Caroline blushes.

"What is with the kissing in this family?" Arizona sighs under her breath before settling a neutral look on her face.

"Forget I asked," Caroline says quickly, gathering her schoolwork.

"No, wait," Arizona soothes, stopping her with a gentle hand to her wrist. "I'm sorry. Um. Let me think. I kissed a few boys in spin the bottle at a birthday party when I was eleven."

"You kissed boys?" Caroline asks, utterly incredulous.

Arizona laughs and pulls her chair around next to Caroline's pressing a kiss into her temple.

"Yes, indeed. The first time it meant something though? I think when I was twelve. Richie Frye. I guess he was my boyfriend. We were best friends for five months in Germany, and we figured since we were a boy and a girl who spent a lot of time together, that made us boyfriend and girlfriend. Then his dad got reassigned stateside."

Caroline smiles a little.

"It's so weird that you had a boyfriend. What about with a girl?"

"That one I remember well. I was fourteen. Summer camp. Wendy. She had the prettiest hair," Arizona sighs, lost in remembering for half a second. "Why do you ask?"

Caroline bites at her lip, one of her more adorable nervous habits.

"Johnny kissed me."

Arizona fights down the maternal urge to hunt down and castrate a thirteen-year-old boy. Does that make her a hypocrite? She's never wanted to maim any of the girls kissing Lena or Asa. But this is her baby girl, and teenage boys have a high potential to be jerks.

"Johnny Wu?" Arizona asks gently.

Caroline nods.

"But then he ran away and wouldn't talk to me at church. Lena said she thinks he's just nervous, 'cause boys are scared. She said he probably likes me."

"You talked to Lena about this?"

"Yes'm."

"He just kissed you? He didn't try anything?"

"Momma," Caroline complains. "Lena already asked that. She said she was gonna kick his... butt if he wasn't nice about it."

Arizona's lips spread into a wide grin.

"So what did you ask Lena, exactly? If you don't mind me asking."

"If kissing someone means you like them," Caroline blushes.

"Huh. And what did she say?"

"That it doesn't mean she like-likes them but it does mean that she likes them."

Arizona takes a moment to translate that out of teenage girl. It's still a little garbled, but she gets the general gist of it.

"Okay. Do you like Johnny?"

"Momma," Caroline groans, confirming that she does indeed have a crush on the slim, dorky boy that has followed her around like a puppy since they were little kids.

"Sorry. Was it your first kiss?"

"First real one," the girl admits, looking down as her fingers trace the grain of the wood in the kitchen table.

"How was it?" Arizona asks softly.

Caroline snaps her eyes up, obviously not expecting that question. She wrinkles her adorable nose (Callie's nose) and confesses:

"Fast. But... good?"

"Did you get butterflies? Butterflies are important," Arizona says, trying her best to smother her stupid smile.

Her darling Thing Three flushes prettily, and Arizona fights the urge to kiss her blushing cheek.

"Yeah, I guess so. I really have to do my homework, Momma."

"Oh. Okay. I'll let you get back to that then."

Arizona stands to give her some space, but pauses and then looks intently at their thirteen-year-old.

"Cari-baby?"

"Yes, Momma?"

"Thanks for talking to me about all of this. I know I've been a little stressed and stuff, but I always want you to be able to talk to me about this stuff."

"Even though you're mad at Lena for kissing all those girls?"

"Yes."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, Cari, of course not. Kissing itself is not _bad_. Johnny's a nice boy."

"So just kissing a lot of people is bad?"

"Kind of, yes."

"Okay..."

Arizona acknowledges that that is a pretty useless answer, but a maternal 'because I said so' is just going to have to cut it for now.

* * *

"I don't wanna fight anymore," Arizona sighs, leaning against the nurses' station and looking up at her wife with pitiful puppy dog eyes. Puppy dog eyes not at all unlike those of the daughter who caused all this drama.

"I didn't think we were really still fighting that much," Callie says gently, dropping her chart and rubbing Arizona's shoulder warmly.

"I don't want to fight at all, with you or Lena, but I also still don't think I'm wrong."

Callie grabs Arizona's hand and leads her to the nearest on-call room.

"Okay, talk to me," she orders, sitting down on a lower bunk and tapping the mattress beside her.

"I talked to Mark," Arizona starts, gingerly seating herself beside her wife.

"Mark?"

"He talked to Lena."

"He what?"

"And then I talked to Caroline. And now, I'm just confused."

"Yeah. Me too. Start at the beginning, Arizona."

Arizona sighs.

"I asked Mark to talk to Lena about the whole kissing thing."

"You did?" Callie asks, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, and she said some really interesting stuff. And then I had a really good talk with Cari. Apparently Johnny kissed her, and she asked Lena for advice."

"Johnny kissed her?"

"Yeah. And then ran away."

"Aww!"

"I know. And she went to Lena about it, and she apparently said that meant that Johnny wanted to be Caroline's boyfriend. Which I guess is hard for me to understand with all the kissing she's doing herself."

"What did she say to Mark?"

"That just muddles the whole thing even more." Arizona takes a deep breath. "She said that none of those girls want to date her."

"What? Why? How can anyone _not_ want to date our Lena?"

"Because they're mostly just straight girls playing around."

"She said that?"

Arizona nods.

"Apparently. Which I guess makes sense, statistically speaking. I just... I don't know if that changes how I feel about everything. Callie, I know you think this is just teenager stuff, and I get that. I just don't want her having sex for the sake of having sex."

"I know, but she's not having sex. And she promised me she would talk to me before she starts having it. I trust her about that."

"I'm sure she means it when she tells you that, Calliope, but then she'll get in the heat of the moment, and who knows. It's already not just kissing. That girl's shirt was off!"

Callie fights back her grin at how adorably scandalized Arizona sounds about that.

"Sex and all related activities are so _important_," Arizona continues. "I want her to experience it all with someone she's at least in puppy love with. And I don't want her to be saddled with a terrible reputation. I don't understand how you can be so _unworried_ about this."

"Not _unworried_, Arizona. Less worried. I want all of that for her, too, but I don't see the harm, in the long run, of Lena kissing a lot of girls now. If five years from now she has six girlfriends or can only manage one night stands, yes, that's a cause for concern. But we all made stupid decisions in high school."

"But what she's doing now can affect what happens five years from now."

It's Callie's turn to sigh. She takes Arizona's hand in hers, kissing the back of it.

"I know. But I don't want to shelter her too much."

"There has to be a law of the land, and it has to apply equally, to everyone, regardless of who they are kissing. Because you're clearly treating her differently because you think she can have sex with no consequences."

"I didn't say _no_ consequences. I understand that just because no one can get pregnant, it doesn't mean that no one can get hurt. I just think those sorts of consequences can be handled with a little more subtlety than condom-stapling."

"About that. You're not actually stapling condoms, right? Because I think that would have a high chance of absolutely defeating the purpose of the condom."

"No, Arizona, I'm not, and if I ever do, I will make sure it's just through the foil."

"Good. And I understand that there are ways in which it is different, but I really don't think we can apply the rules differently. I think that sends the wrong message."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. As long as we're all talking about it, a lot. I don't want them to think sex is taboo and not want to talk to us about stuff because they might get in trouble. I think we can punish her for getting caught in inappropriate places, and we can say we don't like her being a player-"

"You did not just call our kid a player."

"A _player_," Callie smirks, overemphasizing the word. "But we can't punish her for kissing anyone. _That_ sends the wrong message."

"Okay."

"Okay," Callie grins. "And since she's sixteen, I do think parking lots and the backseats of cars are totally _appropriate_ places to be making out. But not at the hospital."

Arizona rolls her eyes.

"I think you just really have to talk to each other," Callie says more seriously. "Make her listen to your concerns and then hear her side of it."

"You're right."

"What? I'm sorry. Can you say that again? I must be hallucinating."

"You think you're so cute, don't you?"

"Cute? No. I am, however, your hot, rock star wife who is, what was that word again?"

"Right," Arizona sighs.

"Right!" Callie grins jubilantly, leaning over to kiss Arizona's pouting lower lip.

Arizona pulls back before she can deepen the kiss.

"You're only right about needing to talk to her. My concerns are still valid."

"Yes, dear," Callie laughs, tugging Arizona close with a handful of her scrub top. "Now. Lena is still at school, and I checked the board so I know you don't have another surgery for an hour. Wanna lock that door and make the most of this on-call room?"

"Don't you think that would be a little hypocritical?"

"No! Totally different. You're my wife. I've got the papers to prove it. Fifteen years and counting, as of ten days ago. We are all about the monogamy."

Arizona chuckles at her goofy wife, and Callie takes that as a victory after the funk Arizona's been in for last week or so. Callie knows the whole thing with Lena is hard enough on her, and the putt-putt incident only made matters worse. It's probably good she wasn't there for that; she's not sure she could've turned the other cheek quite as well as Arizona did.

"I don't know..."

"Remember, we're punishing _getting caught in inappropriate places_, not the behavior itself. I'll lock the door, and we won't get caught. And it's an on-call room: _totally_ appropriate place for adult married people."

Arizona bites her lip, hesitating further, even as Callie starts pressing hot kisses into her neck..

"I'm gonna ground her for two more weeks. She causes so much trouble," Callie groans, standing to leave.

Arizona grins and grabs her wrist.

"Calliope, you cannot ground our daughter just because she's impeding your need for on-call room sex."

"Well, how are you going to stop me?"

Arizona sighs overdramatically, eyes twinkling.

"Lock the door, and I'll show you how."

* * *

tbc


	6. Part 6

Title: Kiss the Girl

Author: A. Windsor

Pairing/Characters: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. My one semester of law school could allow me to legalese this a little more, but it also tells me it's pretty useless. So please don't sue; it's not mine, I'm just playing!

Series: AU!verse

Summary: Lena's girl-kissing causes drama in the Robbins-Torres household. [March 2032]

Author's Note: The final chapter. More AU!verse and Zeq!verse to come, of course. (Though both are now AU). Thank you all so much. The response to this fic has amazed me and warmed my heart. Beta'd by the absolutely wonderful, terribly snarky, exceedingly speedy roughian.

* * *

"UNC's got a great program," Grey says, handing over another brochure.

"Mm. I'd go east, but I dunno if I'd go south," Lena shrugs, adding to the pile on the cafeteria table. She's discarded her skirt in favor of sweatpants since getting out of school, but she still sports her uniform shirt and sweater. Grey has flung aside his blazer, tie tucked into the pocket.

Asa and Katie are on the other side of the cafeteria, neither wanting to risk getting caught sneaking around in closets and corners after last week's incident. The younger children have gone in search of an intern or resident to pester into entertaining them. Most usually comply, hoping that treating the attendings' kids well will pay off in the long run.

"Well, the girls are hot," Grey counters. "Ugh. You're so lucky."

"Yes, Baby Grey," Lena rolls her eyes at the dark-haired fifteen-year-old. "Let's choose my future college based on how pretty the girls in the brochure are."

"You said Coach Tully pretty much told you you were gonna have your pick of D-One programs. We have to narrow it down somehow. Other important things: good food, good parties, likelihood of me getting in too..."

Lena laughs as Grey especially underscores the last point.

"I think my moms are going to want to add academics to the list," she points out, stretching her legs out across his lap.

"Okay," the blue-eyed boy sighs.

"And Coach said I _might_. She sent out my highlights and got some good feedback. Next season's gonna be important."

Grey shrugs, as if it's a given that his best friend will be recruited to play soccer in college.

"What holes do you think the Seahawks are going to fill in April?" Lena changes the subject to the upcoming NFL draft.

"They've gotta shore up their receiving corps, but Dad thinks they'll once again go for a DE in the first round. Then maybe a running back, since Williams is shaky."

"No. Mami said his ankle is fine now. He kicked ass in rehab, and his last scans were clear."

"That's like insider trading," Grey teases, "And I'm _still_ mad at Aunt Cal for getting you four into that room and not me. I'm her godson!"

"You were out of town visiting your aunt," Lena reminds him. "Plus, real kids trump godkids."

"Not always. Godkids are all of the fun, none of the discipline."

"Whatever. Mami put you in timeout as much as me when we were little."

"Oh yeah," Grey sighs, defeated.

"We got you an autograph, didn't we?"

"Yeah."

They lapse back into silence in their corner of the cafeteria, Grey balancing a stack of even more brochures on Lena's knees across his lap while she leans back in her chair to read the ones he's already looked through.

That's how Arizona finds them.

She grins at the sight, remembering Mark's (mostly faked) devastation when he realized his goal of a Robbins-Torres/Sloan marriage would not come from Lena and Grey as he had long hoped. The other day she heard him tell twelve-year-old Susie she could have her pick of the four, as long as she married one of them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi, Aunt Arizona," Grey smiles warmly.

"Hola, Momma," Lena answers, more warily.

"Can we take a walk, Lena-bug? I'd really like to talk to you."

Lena looks pained but agrees.

"Okay," she nods. "Grey, can you-"

"I'll be here, sorting brochures by hotness."

Arizona gives him a stern look.

"Um, I mean, average GPAs?" Grey tries against with a sly Sloan smile.

"Much better."

* * *

"So. Those were college brochures."

"Yes, ma'am," Lena nods. " Coach gave 'em to me today. They're for schools that said they might send a scout next season if my stats are good."

"A scout?"

"For soccer."

"Right. You know you don't _have_ to play in college. If you don't want to."

"I know, Momma," Lena assures her.

"I know you like to play, but we're supportive of whatever you choose."

"I know, Momma."

"Scouts just seem really serious, Leni. A lot of pressure."

"I know, Momma," the teen repeats, more gently this time. "It's just a maybe right now. And I know you don't really want to talk to me about soccer.

"No. No, I don't."

"You wanna talk about the girls," Lena says, briefly meeting her eyes before looking back out over the Seattle skyline.

It's not raining outside, but the air is thick with chilly humidity, and Lena pulls her pea coat closer against her. Lena's at that strange age where she's started to fill out into a womanly (if athletic) frame, but from certain angles, with her round cheeks and disheveled ponytail, she still looks like the little girl who scurried into their bed mumbling some excuse about a nightmare and flashing her dimples until one of her mothers crumbled under the charm and let her snuggle in. As her momma, Arizona wonders if she'll ever stop seeing her baby girl, even if she's married with babies of her own.

"I really do. And I really want you to listen to me. And I'll listen to you. I promise."

"Okay," Lena agrees, hands in her warm pockets.

"I want you to tell me what you think I'm mad about."

"Momma," the girl groans, dropping her face into the wool of her collar.

"Humor me, kiddo."

"I think you're mad about me getting caught, but I think you're also mad that I'm just kissing a bunch of girls and not actually dating them," Lena sighs. She takes a deep breath and jumps onto the offensive a little. "It's not like I don't _wanna_ go on a date, Momma."

"Yeah. Uncle Mark told me about that. So you're okay kissing a bunch of straight girls because it feels good? Making out with pretty girls before they go back to their pimply little boyfriends? Does that really make you feel good inside?"

"Momma! It really is just kissing. I mean, maybe a little second base, but nothing more. I promise!"

"That's fine, I trust you on that. But someday it's going to be more, Lena. Someday, you're going to want it to be more, and I want that for you, I do. I'm not saying you should be celibate or afraid of sex or anything like that. I get it. But I also want you to be ready for it when it's time. And I want it to be with someone who loves you. Or at least respects you as something more than an experiment."

Arizona watches with a tug on her heart as Lena tears up slightly at her words. Her mini-me fills her lungs and shakes her head, keeping the tears at bay, though her cheeks are flushed with more than the cold.

"What were _you_ doing at sixteen?"

"Lena, I don't-"

"Please, Momma."

"There was really only one girl. My dad's commanding officer's daughter. But, god, if we'd gotten caught doing the things we were doing on that base back then..." Arizona almost shudders, imagining the consequences. "I'm so happy for you that it's not the same, now, I am. But not so much so that I'm willing to look the other way while you treat this all like there are no feelings involved. That's not fair to you, and it's not fair to whoever you're kissing."

Lena bites her lip and looks away.

"I hear you, I do," she promises, and Arizona is surprised at how much those words calm her with their earnestness. "But I don't know what exactly you want from me. If no one wants to date me, I have to just sit around? I _like_ kissing these girls. They might be straight, but they're still hot."

Arizona chuckles and kisses her daughter's temple.

"I get that. But you also have to _think_ a little more. About what it's doing to you. You are _not_ an experiment, Lena. Any girl would be lucky to date you, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother or because you're me on a thirty-five year delay."

Lena's lips turn up in the slightest hint of a grin, dimples faint.

"And you don't really want a reputation like that, do you? Caroline really looks up to you. So does Teo. You have to think of the example you're setting. For her and for Tiny Dancer. Use your head," Arizona admonishes, reaching a hand out to the top of said beloved head and giving it a little shake. "And not your hormones. And for goodness sake, stop getting caught in inappropriate places."

"Yes, ma'am," Lena blushes, a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"So that's what you're grounded for. And yes, you're still grounded. Your madre and I agree that we're disappointed that you feel the need to kiss a bunch of random hussies-"

"Momma," Lena scolds.

"But we're not going to punish you for that. Even if I'd be much more comfortable if you took a girl to a movie before you took her shirt off. Call me old-fashioned."

This time Lena does turn beet red, and she groans. Arizona smirks. A little parental torture never hurt anyone.

"What if I ask a girl, and she doesn't want to come? Can I still make out with her then?"

Arizona laughs and shakes her head.

"I wish you'd have a little more self-respect than that," she says, declining to give her a yes or no answer on that one. "And I've been thinking about this no gay girls thing."

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna honestly tell me that you play women's soccer for both school and rec leagues and you can't find a nice girl to date?"

"Momma!" Lena objects, and Arizona adores the million different inflections she can give that word to convey so much. "That's a stereotype."

"It's a stereotype for a reason," Arizona counters, teasingly. "Just keep it in mind."

"I guess I never thought about it. When I'm on the field, that the one time I'm _not_ thinking about kissing girls."

Arizona slides an arm around Lena's shoulder, overjoyed when the sixteen-year-old doesn't flinch or tense or pull away.

"Oh, well, I'm glad there's at least _a _time for that," Arizona says playfully. "But maybe you'll find a nice gay girl in summer league."

"Maybe," Lena allows. "And there's always college."

"No, no. Don't talk about college. That's two years away. One birdie leaving the nest at a time, thankyouverymuch."

Lena laughs this time, head on her momma's shoulder.

"Okay."

"Okay! So, are we on the same page?"

"Use my head, not my hormones."

"Check."

"Try not to be such a player."

"Ugh. That word. Check."

"Still grounded for another week."

"Check."

"Take a girl to a movie before I take her shirt off," Lena blushes, ribbing her mother.

"Triple check!"

"And start checking out my teammates, 'cause you're a big ol' stereotyper."

"Check!" Arizona says brightly, poking at her little girl's hip with a dimpled smile. "And watch who you're calling old, hmm?"

Lena laughs. "Yes, ma'am."

The teenager pulls away but threads their fingers together.

"You're pretty good at this mom thing, I guess."

"Thanks! I try hard. I used your brother as a guinea pig."

"Practice kid?"

"Exactly."

"Wait, does that mean you're still practicing on me? And Care Bear? And Tiny Dancer's gonna be the perfect kid?"

"I wasn't going to say anything..."

Lena laughs, and Arizona squeezes her hand.

"I love you, Lena-bug. You know that, right?"

"Of course," Lena says, almost flippantly. "Even when you want to dropkick me out a window."

"Oh, c'mon now. I haven't wanted to do that since you were six and refused to speak English to your kindergarten teacher because you got in trouble for talking in class."

"Yikes. Sorry about that."

"You were very upset about getting moved away from Maria Parker. Maybe we should've known then that pretty girls would always be your downfall."

Lena grins and shakes her head.

"Are you and Mami still fighting?"

"Nope," Arizona promises, grinning a little as she thinks back to how much they are not fighting.

"Good. 'Cause you kinda suck at it."

"Lena, language."

"Yes, ma'am," Lena giggles, glancing over towards her mother sidelong, eyes dancing.

"You're a pain in the butt," Arizona sighs affectionately, kissing her forehead. "Let's go inside; it's cold."

* * *

el fin


End file.
